The present invention relates to a universal energy supply system for at least one electrical consumer comprising at least one AC voltage source and a cable connection connecting the source with the electrical consumer, wherein an AC/DC converting means is assigned to the AC voltage source for converting the AC voltage into DC voltage, which DC voltage can be supplied to the electrical consumer via the cable connection.
In the case of such a universal energy supply system as is known in practice, it has however been found that a supply is not always ensured and that the DC voltage produced is also in part not high and stable enough to guarantee, in particular, a high power supply. When the AC/DC converting means fails, the energy supply of the electrical consumer is interrupted. A redundant system with respect to the converting means is too expensive and is very difficult to realize in practice.
Furthermore, it has been found that in known energy supply systems the efficiency is comparatively poor and only in the order of about 50%. The remaining energy is here converted into heat. Corresponding cooling systems which increase the maintenance efforts and costs must be installed for discharging the heat.